Visual voicemail (VVM) is a user friendly application that adds a visual aspect to managing voicemail messages. Traditional telephone user interface (TUI) voicemail requires users to dial into a system to listen to voicemails in a sequential order. VVM may enable mobile phone users to manage voicemail message in an order of their choice, e.g., in a random order rather than a sequential order.
VVM servers (and some voicemail (VM) servers) provide a middle interface between mobile devices and a voicemail system. All transactions between the mobile devices and the voicemail system may be provided through the VVM servers, and a large amount of transactions may place a heavy load on the VVM servers. The VVM servers may be monitored to determine and/or report load conditions experienced by the VVM servers in real time. For example, processor (e.g., central processing unit (CPU)) usage information, memory (e.g., disk space) usage information, and/or response information associated with the VVM servers may be monitored. Log files associated with the VVM servers may also be scanned (e.g., in real time) to monitor a response time of each VM transaction, failure messages associated with the VVM servers, and/or backlog messages associated with the VVM servers. The monitored information may be utilized to provide one or more reports about the load conditions experienced by the VVM servers. However, real time scans of the log files associated with the VVM servers have a significant impact on the performance of the VVM servers. Furthermore, multiple VVM servers in a cluster render data combination and real time scans of the log files associated with the VVM servers extremely difficult.